Beat You At Your Own Game
by Always and a day Love
Summary: For Her it had always been Him, no one could get under her skin like he could, and vice versa. Grace Parker & Harvey Spector used to be the best law duo that New York ever knew... But betrayal, and insecurities separated the couple for ten years. Now she's back, can their love be rekindled or did it never burn out?


Beat you at Your Own Game

"Parker" Grace said into her phone lounging in her plush desk chair in the offices of Thompson & Hillman Law. Her chocolate waves pinned back, expensive pumps kicked off, it had been a long day for Grace.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Grace."

Grace felt a smile tug to her face at the unexpected sound of Jessica Pearson's voice "Jessica, what a lovely surprise." Grace's night was just about to get interesting. It been seven years since she had heard from her old boss Jessica, but Grace had always known in the back of her mind that this day would come.

"Do you have a few minutes, Grace? We need to talk."

This would be about Harvey, Grace knew it in her heart. Just thinking his name evoked steamy images, late night tears, and after seven years nothing had changed, she still wanted to forget Harvey, but She still couldn't figure out how exactly to do that. "For you, Jess anytime. What can I help you with?" Grace asked pleasantly masking her inner turmoil . No matter the past that existed between Harvey and Grace, Jessica had been an unbiased and impartial boss, even when her two best lawyers hated each other.

"I've been following your success at Thompson & Hillman, and you are definitely still the superstar lawyer, I knew. Congratulations on making Senior Partner by the way. Jessica gushed with admiration. She needed this girl on her side and in her corner; Grace was someone she trusted.

"Thanks that means the world coming from you Jessica." Grace replied graciously sensing Jessica hadn't called her out of the blue after ten years to catch up or offer accolades. Something was definitely up.

"I'm just going to tell it to you straight. I want you to move back to New York and take a Senior Partnership at Pearson & Hartman." She offered knowing full well that had always been Grace's dream

"A Senior Partnership? At Pearson & Hartman? That would be a dream come truer what's the catch, Jessica?" Asked Grace curiously and suspicious wondering what the downside of this "golden" opportunity was.

"I need you to help rein Harvey in. I need people I can trust in my corner. People who are loyal and trustworthy. To sum it up I need you. I also need the best lawyer in New York" Jessica said frankly laying all of her cards on the table "What do you say? Will you help me beat Harvey at his own game."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with in reason. I'm in Jessica. I'll be on the next flight out."

"Already booked and ready, and I have people waiting at your apartment to help you pack."

"Bold, what if I said No."

"I knew you wouldn't there is to much history in New York for you, and you always loved putting people in their place, especially Harvey."

"Can't deny that." Grace laughed deeply

Grace talked to Thompson and Hillman and thought they were sorry to lose one of their top lawyers, they knew the lure and prestige of Pearson and Hartman, and genuinely wished her well. They did however warn her.

"Grace, watch out for Harvey Spector. Don't underestimate him, He's cutthroat." Mark Thompson told her fondly

"Don't worry, I never do. Harvey has never scared me." Grace laughed

Sure enough at her apartment was group of five movers, Grace packed what she needed and let the movers handle the rest. While packing she found an old scrapbook. She spotted pictures of her and Scotty shopping,laughing, and drinking. "What a lifetime ago." She thought. She flipped the page and saw Harvey with his arms around her content and unbelievably happy, Harvey kissing her heated and passionate, and Harvey throwing her in the water when they visited Florida shock and mischief promising retribution colored her face in that photo. So many memories, smiling to herself. Looking at the last picture taken nine years prior, sorrow filled her. It was an ultrasound picture. She wanted to burn the book finally put the ghosts to rest, but she didn't know how to let go, or even if she wanted to let go.


End file.
